


New Opportunity

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Wolverines daughter and The Avengers and Nick Fury go to the X Mansion to get you to join the team and as soon as you see them you immediately try to shut the door and all The Avengers don’t think you could be any help then something happens and you save them and all The Avengers see you healing and claws.





	New Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were hanging around the X mansion, you were lost in your thoughts as you stared at the ceiling. Charles came into the room, he smiled when he saw you. You reminded him so much of your father. Not just because you had the same mutation as him but you had some of his personality as well.

“Come on, (Y/N). Time to get up.” He moved closer to you, he puts his hand on your shoulder. “We have visitors coming over.”

You look up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Visitors? Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because they want you to join their team and-” Charles was cut off by someone knocking on the front door.

At hearing that these people want you to join their team made you growl. You got up and went to the door, opening it you saw the Avengers and Nick Fury. You immediately tried to shut the door but a hand stopped you, you looked up and saw it was Steve.

“(Y/N), just let them in.” Charles sighed. He knew something like this would happen, that’s why he didn’t tell you the Avengers were coming because he knew you would run.

You glared at them and huffed, letting go of the door you walked back over to Charles and crossed your arms over your chest. Once they were all inside you got a good look at them. 

When your eyes landed on Natasha, you felt your heart beat faster. Her green eyes met yours and your breath hitched, she was gorgeous.

“It’s good to see you again, Charles.” Fury said, Charles smiled and nodded. Then he looked over at you, you just glared. “Now I know you must be wondering why we’re here.”

“Not really.” You rolled your eyes. “I already know why you’re here and the answer in no.” You turned around and walked away.

“This was a waste of time, Fury. She’s not going to join the Avengers.” Tony said, clearly annoyed.

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Maybe give her time to think it over? I mean we did just randomly show up.”

“She’s right, Tony.” Natasha looked in the direction you walked of in. There was just something about you that intrigued her.

xxxxx

You were so frustrated. Why did they want you on their team? What if it was just a trick so they could do tests on you to find out how your mutation worked?

When it came to people, you didn’t trust many. Charles, your father and Jean were the ones you trusted the most. So the thought of joining a team where you didn’t know the people on the team scared you.

Once Charles told your father and Jean what happened, your father knew what you were thinking. They both decided to go talk to you. When they saw you pacing back and forth they both looked at each other.

“Hey, kid.” Your father walks into the room with a small smile on his face. You stopped pacing and looked towards him and Jean. “Charles told us what happened earlier.”

“I just don’t get why they want me on their team? I just don’t get it.” You crossed your arms over your chest and look down.

Jean placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. “They want you on their team because they think you’ll make a great Avenger.” She smiled. “I know you would be, I believe in you.”

“I know you would be too, (Y/N). Just think about it okay?” Logan kissed the top of your head.

xxxxx

After a week of thinking about everything you decided to go to the Avengers compound to talk to them about why they wanted you on the team. How bad could that be? Just going over there to ask some questions before you made your decision? 

Well turns out it was a bad time to show up because some of the Avengers enemies were attacking the compound. You ran and as you got closer you saw a huge group of enemies getting the Avengers in a corner.

“Hey, assholes!” You growled. “Over here!” 

The enemies turned around and saw you, the Avengers all were shocked to see you. When they saw your claws, their jaws dropped. You started attacking the enemies, nothing was going to stop you until they were all taken care of. 

By the time they were all down, you had gotten shot a few times but you were able to take the bullets out so the wounds could heal. Your claws retracted and your breathing started to return to normal.

“Okay she has to join the team now.” Pietro said. The others agreed.

“Is everyone okay?” You walked closer to them, your eyes met Natasha’s as she made her way over to you, her hips swaying. 

Natasha placed a hand on your arm, she looks into your eyes. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

The way she was looking at you made you blush like crazy. “I… I’m fine.” You cleared your throat.

They others came over to you and Natasha. “So what do you say, (Y/N)? Will you join the team?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Please join the team, I would love to have you here with us.” Natasha smiles at you.

For some reason you couldn’t say no to her. Just looking at her there was no way you could say no. “Yea… yea sure I’ll join your team.”

Natasha’s smile widened when you said yes. She pulled you towards the compound to show you around. The whole time you couldn’t help but smile. Something told you that joining the Avengers wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
